I Don't Like You
by Superordinary
Summary: REMAKE! Hermione Granger is forced to help her worst enemy, a one Draco Malfoy. Will their hate for each other, be able to bloom into something magnificent? Rate M, just to be on the safe side.
1. Ferret boy

**-AN: I've decided to re-write 'I don't like you', but in third person and as a completely different story line except for the first couple of chapters. So, I'll be posting it on fanfiction and maybe on my livejournal. If you want to find me and be-friend me or something, my name is: Superordinary and Jared Padalecki is my 'theme'. I will leave the other chapters of 'I don't like you' up here if anyone wants to see any differences or anything. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm really doing the best I can and if anyone wants to BETA for me; just message or review and I'll get back to you. **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling because she is just fabulous. The only things I own are the story idea, a couple of HP posters, the entire series of Harry Potter (Books and DVD's) and a cheese sandwich, I like myself a cheese sandwich. **

**Onto the story we go: **

The eyes followed Hermione wherever she walked; making her blood run cold and her heart beat painfully in her chest. She knew what Draco was saying about her. Knew about the little lies he'd been spinning… the truths he'd been telling to anyone who cared to listen.

He was saying that she was his. His little slut, the one who'd get on her knees the moment he asked her too. It disgusted her. The way that she, unlike so many people he'd had before her, had put her complete and utter trust in him; only to get it thrown back in her face.

She was stupid, that much was painstakingly clear now. No marks or IQ test could change that 'label' now, even if she wanted. She'd trusted him… she'd stupidly trusted the biggest ass-hole this planet had ever seen and she'd always thought that there would be no repercussions to what she had done. Oh, how naive she'd been.

She watched, from her perch under a tree in the courtyard, as Harry and Ronald walked by; both so immersed in their conversation that they didn't even notice her. It wouldn't have mattered if they did notice her though; they would've ignored her anyway. Fraternizing with the enemy was something that neither of the boys could forgive, much less if it was a Malfoy.

The only friend she had left now was Lavender and really, she was more of an acquaintance then a friend.

"Omigod! Hermione, have you heard what Draco's saying about you now?" Hermione looked up from her text book, one slender eyebrow raised in question. Lavender shifted restlessly under Hermiones gaze, as she looked at her with her doe eyes. They use to hold so much life, Lavender thought with a small shiver, and now they just look dead.

"Well come on, spit it out already. What has the ferret been saying about me now?"

"Well, that you come for a small prize… or something along those lines. And that he's happy to lend you to _anyone_ for a small fee." Hermione's face was blank for a moment. On the outside she looked like she was processing the news, on the inside however; she was positively seething. Selling her body now? He didn't own her… she wasn't his.

"Do you know where Draco is Lavender?"

"No, I heard the news off Parvati. Sorry." Hermione shrugged and then stood. Putting her text book back in her bag she brushed the dirt off the back of her school skirt. She'd bump into him sooner or later, she just couldn't get a day away from him.

"Thanks anyway Lavender… tell Ron I said hello, won't you?" Lavender looked unsure for a moment and then she nodded. It would be hard to bring Hermione up in her conversation with him later but she knew that he still felt something in his heart for his ex-best-friend and that it meant a lot to Hermione.

"Will do," she said and then darted off to her next class. If only I was Lavender, Hermione thought sadly, Draco would've never targeted me. It was only because I was the Grifindor princess that he took any interest in me.

Making her way to potions Hermione sighed sadly. It was going to be one hell of a lesson. No only did she have the 'ferret' in her class but she was also forced to sit in between Harry and Ronald, it was going to be one long hour. Standing in front of the classroom door she leant against the cold brick wall and became incredibly interested in her fingernails. She was silently hoping no one would notice her presence when she heard Malfoy's familiar condescending drawl.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Hermione continued to focus on her fingernails. If she looked up at him now, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. "So Granger, booked for tonight you are. First off with a one Blaise Zabini and then, I might let Goyle and Crabbe have some fun. Seeing as its what you're so good at doing…"

Hermione's head snapped up her eyes radiating anger. She was furious, incredibly furious and if Draco wasn't careful; he was going to get it. "You don't own me." She managed to get out as Draco and all his followers started to snicker. Draco took a step forwards, until he was looming over her threateningly. His storm blue eyes looked darker this close up and so… so _dangerous_. Hermione went to take a step back, forgetting that she was already leaning against the wall behind her. He scared her. He scared the living shit out of her, so much that she couldn't find her voice to tell him to get away from her.

"On the contrary, _mudblood_, I do own you." On reflex Hermione's hand came up, palm heading towards Draco's cheek. Draco caught her wrist just inches before it made contact with his pale skin. Leaning down until he was face to face with her, Draco grinned sadistically. "Try to hit me again, Granger, and I'll break this pretty little wrist next time." Letting it go, he moved away from her. And then made a show of wiping the hand he'd used to touch her with, on the front of Goyle's school robes.

Snape chose that specific moment to arrive but ignored the stand off between Draco and Hermione. Opening his classroom door he entered and then was followed by the rest of his students. Hermione and Draco where the last to enter.

"I hate you." She whispered as Draco started to move to his spot on the other side of the classroom.

"It doesn't matter what you feel for me, _Granger_. I'll still own you."

And from that point onwards, Hermione Granger was never really sure if she doubted that.

**So what do you think? Do you like this version better then my other version? **

**Reviews welcome. **

**Flames will be use to keep me warm. Australia has been really cold recently… *shivers while wrapped up in a blanket.* **

**And praises will be used to keep me sane while I baby-sit my three year old niece and have to endure hours on end of My little Pony and The Fairies. SAVE ME! **

**Over and out darlings, **

**Lilmisstalkative. **


	2. Dreams and blood magic

**AN: Here, I bring you guys the second new chapter of 'I don't like you'; which might I add, had me stumped for so long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… sadly. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Dedication: To my Emi-Bear, I know you like evil Hermione but I'm sorry my little princess; it just wasn't going to happen (Not even in my other version of this story. Even though it seemed like that.) **

**PS: this is set at least four years after her mishap with Draco. That would essentially make her twenty one turning twenty two. So have that in mind. **

**PSS: Even though it should be obvious, the italics at the beginning are a dream of when she was at Hogwarts. Ginny was still kind of her friend, but Hermione never really let anyone get close enough to her. **

"_Oh, 'Mione, you're in this cabin." Ginny Weasley blushed bright red, redder than her hair in fact, as she pushed Blaise Zabini away from her. The two of them, had quite recently, become a couple and it wasn't a rare occasion to see them lock lips. It was almost as if they didn't know how to talk, thought Hermione as she sighed and nodded at Ginny's statement. _

"_Well that should be right, considering I am in here. In this cabin, in fact." Blaise snorted as he pulled Ginny down to sit on the black seat beside him. _

"_You don't care if we snog, do you Hermione? I haven't seen Ginny in almost two weeks now and I want to show her just how much I missed her." Ginny giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes at his words. Men… all of them were the same. _

_Not all of them Hermione, she reminded herself as a picture of Draco invaded her mind. My god, even now he was bloody annoying her. Stupid git. _

"_No, by all means carry on. I mean, I wasn't in this cabin; by myself may I remind you two, because I might have wanted to be alone. I'd just love to loose my breakfast at this time of the day." She replied sarcastically. Turning back to her book she waited for the two of them to leave. But, after a quick inspection, she wasn't quite sure they were going too. Ginny was currently straddling Blaise's lap and they were kissing as if though their lives depended on it. Nothing short of a hex would stop both of them. "It seems," Hermione ground out between her teeth. "That sarcasm is lost on both of you." _

_Ginny raised her head and looked back at Hermione. "Did you say something Hermione?" _

"_Yes. Leave. I don't want to see you guys lock lips. Find a bathroom to go at it in." _

_Ginny looked at Hermione a second before she detangled herself from Blaise. "Go back to the cabin Blaise. I'll see you later, okay?" Blaise nodded, pecked Ginny softly on the cheek and left, closing the door behind him with a thud. _

"_What is wrong with you?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Ginny. I've always been like this." This time it was Ginny who snorted. _

"_Hermione you've never been a prude and I've never once heard you speak like that before. Did something happen with Draco again?" _

"_Why does everyone assume that when something happens that it's all Malfoy's fault? Maybe, I'd just like to be left alone and maybe, just maybe, I'd like to not be annoyed by some ginger haired harpy and her dick of a boyfriend who only wants to get into her pants." Ginny gasped and stood abruptly. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it Hermione, who just smirked at it. "What are you going to do with that Ginny? Hex me? Do it, I dare you too. I've faced a lot worse than you'll ever imagine. A little hex wont hurt at all." _

_Ginny's hand wavered and in the small fraction of a second that she lost her nerve, Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at Ginny. A dark look over took her and suddenly, Ginny was afraid; afraid for her life, afraid for anyone who pissed Hermione off. She was so different now. Ever since Draco had broken her and ever since her parents were killed by Voldemort, Hermione had been so different to the one everyone remembered so well. _

_Ginny dropped her wand, turned and opened the door. "You've changed so much. I hardly know who you are anymore." She whispered as she disappeared out into the corridor. _

"_I hardly know who I am myself, Ginny. I doubt you could find who I am if I can't." _

Hermione awoke in her bed. It was still dark outside and all was silent. It was still hard to believe that was only two years ago. Two miserable years ago when she was hardly even a proper woman. This dream was a sort of nightmare; it made her sick to her core every time she dreamt it. Sitting up, Hermione rubbed her temples softly. She could feel the beginning of a headache coming on and today really wasn't the day for it.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she paused for a second and just listened. It was too quite actually. The sort of quite you got before a nasty storm. Leaning back, she felt underneath her pillow for a second for her wand. Coming up short, she swore underneath her breath, ripped the pillow and threw it off the bed. Finding nothing, she then continued to throw everything off her bed in the search for her wand. Too busy to even notice her visitor, he stepped silently into her room and twirled the thin wood of her wand softly with his hands.

"You know, you really do sleep too heavy. It was like stealing candy from a baby, too easy." Hermione's breath caught at the voice and her back straightened as her visitor stepped forwards, until he was breathing down her neck.

Her visitor smelt faintly of tooth paste… and something else. Parchment? Maybe fresh grass? Maybe all of those things rolled into one. But Hermione was still unsure of who was visiting her so late at night.

"Still trying to figure out whom I am, _Granger_?" Ahh, now that she thought about it; she knew that familiar drawl all too well. And that condescending tone, she only knew one person who spoke like that. Turning around on her bed, she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. He smirked at her shocked expression and then leant forwards until his nose touched hers. "I didn't know how pretty you'd gotten Granger. If I did, I would've visited earlier on." Lifting one hand he pushed a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her bun out of her face. Blushing, she turned her head away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Laughing softly he stepped back and away from her.

"Well to enlist you're help of course."

"And what would that entail?" she asked him as he shrugged; almost as if the subject was quite boring to him.

"Well, Granger. You're going to help me survive. Well, until Pot-head kills Voldemort that is. I've made some enemies and I couldn't think of anyone else who could help me. You are quite brilliant y'know?" This made Hermione blush more. _It's Malfoy, Hermione; do not believe a thing he says_, she told herself.

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, I'll just have to take you're wand with me. As you know, Olivander has been kidnapped and the production of wands has stopped for the mean while. Imagine being in a War without anything to protect yourself with. I, myself, wouldn't even know what to do and I am quite knowledgeable." He tauntingly held her wand up and then she watched as he shoved it into a black velvet pouch that hung off his belt loops. She eyed the pouch furiously and then looked back between the bed and Draco. He'd put a sizeable distance between the both of them. But if she got close enough…

As if sensing her line of thought Draco shook his head sadly. "Do you honestly think I'm that dumb Hermione? You won't even be able to touch this pouch, let alone open it. It's cursed so that only I can do those things. Oh, and anyone who shares the Malfoy blood." Hermione bit the inside of her lip angrily. Tasting blood she swore she could see red. Fucking blood magic? He had to use blood magic didn't he?

"If you're that knowledgeable, then why can't you take care of yourself?" she replied furiously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you were listening Hermione. I said earlier, that _without_ a wand I, myself, wouldn't even know what to do. Catching on yet?"

Thinking about it for a moment, the subject dawned on her and she couldn't help but laugh aloud. "You don't have a wand, do you?"

"And she gets it. Its not like I don't _have_ a wand per say, it more that I _can't _use my wand. Even though its pretty much the same thing." He sighed and moved to sit down next to her, on her bed. Running a hand down his face, he rubbed at his temples tiredly. Hermione noticed then, that he looked a lot older. He had worry lines, she mused.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" she asked him as he laid back on her bed.

"Told people when deatheaters were coming to kill them. Gave away our position on purpose. Saved lives, pretty much a days work for the order over a couple of months. And then I disobeyed and rebelled. And now, they want me dead."

"But that still doesn't explain you not being able to use you're wand."

"Ahh. I was stupid and naïve. Voldemort decided that to keep his troops in line that he was going to put a trace of sorts on them. I stupidly agreed to the trace being put on me. It made sense at the time. And now, I can't use any magic whatsoever without giving my position away. I can't even use another wand. It's like I'm a mug-" He cut himself off abruptly and then sighed. Closing his eyes, he looked almost as if he was about to fall asleep. "So will you help me Hermione?"

"Its not like I have much choice." She mumbled under her breath.

Smiling Draco nodded. "Exactly."

**I kind of lost steam at the beginning of the chapter and the end. Hermione might seem bi-polar at the moment but all will be explained in later chapters. She's sort of keeping herself together, barely, by not involving herself in much. She basically has nothing to do with the war. And she's really trying to change herself. To find herself. And Draco, well he's only nice in this chapter because he had to butter her up. The insults and snide remarks about their 'mishap' come in the next chapter. **

**Review!**

**Flames not welcome, seriously. Kind criticism is though. **

**Praise? Oh well, I happen to love praise. He's one of my best friends. But I haven't seen him recently. So whoever has him, send praise back via review! **

**Over and out,**

**Lilmisstalkative. **

**xoxo **


End file.
